


28 дней пути

by Marlek



Category: 28 Days Later (2002), Gintama, The Road - Cormac McCarthy
Genre: Action, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир изменился до неузнаваемости всего за несколько дней. Могло ли все, что делало тебя человеком, тоже измениться?<br/>Отсылка к фильмам "28 дней спустя" и "Дорога" Кормака Маккарти. Альтернативная развязка филлерной серии, в которой одни существа, случайно привезенные на Землю принцем Хатой, не были бы уничтожены.</p><p>Выполнено для команды Gintama 2011 на задание ФБ-2011: Перемещение событий в каменный век. Рейтинг от R до NC-17.</p><p>Примечания:<br/>В переносном значении термин «каменный век» может использоваться для обозначения любой устаревшей технологии, стиля, методологии и т. п., например: «Лампы — это каменный век электроники», или «Использовать оператор GOTO — это стиль каменного века!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 дней пути

Дихлофос закончился уже на второй день.  
Другие химические вещества - на четвертый.  
На пятый день люди прекратили искать подобные способы защиты, потому что многие особи с течением времени приобрели иммунитет к яду, и прогнать их становилось очень трудно. Убивать же тварей холодным или огнестрелынм оружием было сродни самоубийству - тут же прибегали сородичи и сжирали всё, что могли, включая и тела своих погибших. Оставалось одно – бежать. Куда-нибудь, но бежать.  
Поначалу Йорозуя решила остаться в городе до последнего, до тех пор, пока оставалось, кого защищать. Каждый день наполнился отчаянной борьбой, смешанной с постоянным страхом, липким и противным, разъедающим душу паникой. Даже брезгливость и отвращение постепенно сошли на нет, и взгляд равнодушно скользил по коричневым спинам инопланетных созданий, поблескивающих в лучах солнца на некогда живописных улицах Эдо.  
Дороги кишели бесконечными потоками усатой мерзости. Стены домов двигались, извергая из окон все новых и новых чудовищ. Они ели все и вся и плодились без остановки. Те из людей, что выжили, бежали в ужасе кто куда, но стали легкой добычей и вне города.  
Через неделю вырубилось электричество во всем городе и окрестностях. До этого света лишались отдельные дома и районы, ведь тварюги грызли в том числе и кабеля. Остановились заводы, работа канализации, подача воды. Ночью число жертв увеличивалось многократно.  
Мертвых не хоронили - обычно и нечего было хоронить, а вот останки убитых захватчиков сжигали, иногда вместе с их живыми родичами, если удавалось заманить их в ловушку. Наверное, именно это, в конечном счете, и привело к возникновению пожара, охватившего весь город. Люди поначалу радовались, слушая то ли крики, то ли писк чудищ в стенах огня, выбегали на открытое пространство из укрытий, радостно хохотали, воздев руки вверх. Хвалили огонь и свое остроумие, кричали в стылое серое небо об очищении. А затем друг-огонь превратился в противника-огня. Он начал поглощать все вокруг не хуже самих монстров, неумолимый и неостановимый, ведь не осталось ни пожарных, ни воды, ни возможности организовать тушение пожара: твари все еще сновали по городу, и, привлеченные криками сородичей и людей в одинаковой мере, заполонили все вокруг.  
Именно тогда Йорозуя и ушла. Они оставили обреченный город, и под вечер смотрели с холма на горящий ярко-желтым пламенем вечерний мегаполис. На то, как загорелось, будто стог соломы от искры, высокое здание Терминала. Первое время издалека создавалось впечатление, что они попали в такое недалекое прошлое, всего несколько дней, когда космопорт аманто сверкал миллионами электрических ламп. Но потом Терминал переломился пополам и рухнул на город, разбив недолговечную иллюзию.  
Через две недели пути им почти уже не попадались люди. Мало кто выжил в панике, давке и повсеместной оргии существ, которых раньше можно было просто прихлопнуть тапком.  
Мир постепенно умирал, и в нем не нашлось места тем, кто жил здесь ранее.

Гинтоки внимательно изучал лежащую перед ним дорогу, прижимаясь к стволу дерева. Подувший ветер не смог всколыхнуть ни одного листка или веточки в лесу – каждое дерево обглодали от корней до макушки. Чуть дальше по дороге виднелся остов машины. Кутаясь в старое одеяло поверх ставшей тряпьем одежды, Гинтоки спустился и жестом позвал Кагуру. Та подошла совсем бесшумно, глянула вопросительно. На исхудалом личике ярко горели огромные синие глаза.  
Вдвоем с девочкой они обыскали машину, вернее, ту часть, что от нее осталась – железный каркас, и то местами надкусанный. Ничего не нашли. Твари ели все, что видели на своем пути – будь то растения, животные или люди. В том числе ели и неорганику – пластик, картон, и пытались уже жевать железо. Жвалы некоторых экземпляров оказались способны перегрызть фонарный столб будто спичку, Гинтоки видел лично.  
С едой проблемы начались почти сразу же, как они ушли из Эдо. Первое время удавалось найти что-то в домах, магазинчиках и супермаркетах. В магазинах всегда сразу шли в продуктовый отдел. В первое время Гинтоки всегда находил больше консервов, чем свежих продуктов, но затем все изменилось с точностью наоборот, когда люди начинали брать не все подряд, а лишь то, что долго хранится. К тому же, раньше ни один из монстров не мог переваривать железо, а значит, шанс найти хотя бы консервированную или сухую еду явно выше.  
На ночь развели скромный костерок, стараясь укрыть его так, чтобы издалека тот не был заметен. Им не нужны незваные гости, будь то люди или аманто. Гинтоки вскипятил немного воды, кинул в кружки по щепотке чая, который они нашли ранее - остатки, в основном труха на дне пакета, - сунул Кагуре. Открыл ножом последнюю банку с персиками, вынул одну дольку, а остальные протянул своей спутнице. Кроме ножа, найденного в одном из магазинов, больше оружия у них не было. Девочка вопросительно покосилась на него. Гинтоки кивнул, и она одним движением опустошила банку. Выпила сок подчистую, перевернула, подергала, пытаясь вытрясти что-то еще. Девочке приходилось хуже всего, с ее-то черной дырой вместо желудка.  
Немного утолив голод, они начали укладываться спать. Кагура пробормотала что-то.  
\- Что?  
Приподнявшись на локте, девочка нарисовала пальцем в пыли возле костра чью-то морду. Потом ткнула этим же пальцем вверх, в небо. Ему даже не особо-то и требовалось присматриваться, что она нарисовала.  
\- Попадет ли Садахару в рай?  
Она кивнула.  
Садахару сдох через неделю после того, как они покинули Эдо. Съел раздавленное коричневое создание, валявшееся на дороге. Сколько Кагура не пыталась заставить его не делать этого, у нее не получилось. Пес всегда был прожорливее нее, и через несколько дней практически без еды отощал так, что еле шел. Хотя именно благодаря ему они смогли вырваться из города. Сидя на белой мохнатой спине, наблюдали, как город пожирал огонь на пару с захватившими его существами. Садахару вынес их из безумия, но мир продолжал разваливаться на части. Спасения не было нигде. Когда сдох пес, Гинтоки прекратил думать о том, чтобы изловить одну из особей и попробовать зажарить. Они явно были несъедобными.  
Гинтоки прижал худющее тело девочки покрепче к себе, пытаясь защитить не только от холода, но и от плохих воспоминаний, хотя очень остро осознавал, насколько он сам сейчас слаб.  
\- Конечно, попадет. Ты же видела в том мультике: в рай для псов. Спи.

На следующий день им опять не повезло найти ничего съестного. Лес закончился, уступая место развалинам незнакомого города. Через три недели после нашествия весь мир походил на низкобюджетный постапокалиптический фильм с Йорозуей в главных ролях. Но вместо приключений они день за днем шли по дороге, искали еду, где придется, и заодно старались не попасться скоплениям тварей. Подумать только, какие-то насекомые ввергли весь мир в каменный век!  
Гинтоки решил не заходить в город, ведь не известно, что их там ждало. Указал Кагуре на холм чуть слева.  
\- Заберемся туда, увидим окрестности.  
Кагура кивнула. Грустные глаза блестели из-под грязной копны некогда блестящих рыжих волос - свои заколочки девочка потеряла, и на голове образовался сплошной колтун. Гинтоки подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше. Его мечта о прямых волосах странным образом осуществилась - некогда серебряные кудри висели слипшимися от грязи сосульками. Раздобыть чистую воду было трудно, а то, что им удавалось найти, они уносили с собой в припасенных бутылках. Пить хотелось столь же нестерпимо, как и есть.  
Кагура легко побежала вперед, на разведку. Гинтоки тяжело зашагал следом. Ему повезло, что девочка осталась с ним. Ее боевые навыки Ято пришлись очень кстати в этом обезумевшем мире. Ее чутье, острое зрение, быстрота, сила. Если бы не Кагура, он давно бы погиб, наверное, ведь не всегда получалось просто убегать. Иногда приходилось убивать, и не только членистоногих уродцев. Выживает сильнейший, правда?  
Очередной порыв ветра заставил поежиться. Когда все началось, осень только вступала в свои права. А когда пришлось покинуть город, стояла середина сентября. Значит, прошло всего около месяца? А внутренний хронометр уверял, что минуло никак не меньше нескольких лет. Все вокруг казалось настолько не таким, как прежде, насколько это вообще возможно. Что, правда, всего один месяц? Хотя один черт, он мог и ошибаться, ведь у него не было ни календаря, ни других цивилизованных штучек для определения числа, месяца, дня недели или времени. Дни сливались в один сплошной поток. Сейчас воскресенье или среда? Мысли путались, и если он много думал, то начинала болеть голова. Это называлось деградацией, ведь так? Или это все от голода? Они и раньше часто обходились без еды, бывало, по нескольку дней, но одно дело голодать дома, и совсем другое - пробираясь через всю страну на своих двоих, иногда с боем.  
Запахнувшись поплотнее в захваченное еще из дома одеяло, Гинтоки следил, как Кагура поворачивалась то в одну, то в другую сторону, забравшись на большой камень выше по дороге. Девочка принюхивалась, задрав личико - нет ли кого поблизости. Наконец, замерла, безошибочно повернулась в его сторону и помахала рукой, хотя с того места, где он стоял, ей не могло быть его видно. Значит, никого нет, можно идти. Он оттолкнулся от дерева, в чьей тени до этого прятался, и тут же ухватился за голую ветку, чтобы не упасть. Голова закружилась, мир в ответ завертелся юлой. Сердце забилось в висках угрожающим звоном колоколов. Вдох. Выдох. Все хорошо, это просто от голода. Нестерпимо хотелось есть. Он знал это чувство, еще с войны с аманто, лет двести назад наверно. Бывало не раз, что повстанцы голодали, шли днями без маковой росинки во рту, и от голода черные мошки заплясали безумный танец перед его взглядом. Это плохо - ему нельзя ослабевать. Нельзя. Иначе однажды он просто не сможет встать утром. Или вообще не проснется, и Кагура останется совсем одна. Наверное, все же придется зайти в город. Гинтоки проморгался, стиснул зубы, а затем, медленно и осторожно ступая, последовал за девочкой, а та уже почти взобралась на самую вершину холма.  
Сверху им открылся вид разрушенного, изломанного, словно надоевшая игрушка в руках избалованного ребенка, города. Хотя это уже нельзя и городом назвать. Остовы покореженных зданий еще виднелись то там, то сям. Остальная часть города являла собой сплошную гору мусора. Все, что не оставалось съедено - бетон, кое-где железные коробки машин и кирпичная кладка, - было намешано в бесформенные груды. Все выкрашено серым, будто камень, и бурым, словно спины тварей. Небо и земля мешались в своем однообразии цветов, сливались на горизонте в одну грязно-серую сплошную завесу. Хотелось выть. Задрать голову кверху и громко, отчаянно скулить.  
Кагура потянула его за рукав, вырывая из тягостных размышлений. Дернула головой в сторону развалин.  
\- Да, пойдем туда.  
В город они спустились рано-рано утром, в предрассветной дымке. Толком не спали всю ночь, голодные, замерзшие. Прижимались друг к другу, не разжигая костра, боясь обнаружить свое присутствие.  
Среди обломков кирпича и кучи непонятного мусора прямо посреди некогда асфальтовой дороги нашли несколько хитиновых панцирей, изглоданных подчистую. Гинтоки окликнул спутницу, чтобы та держалась рядом.  
Они прошли мимо бывшего супермаркета, еще красовавшегося рекламой кока-колы на фасаде. Внутри пусто, хоть шаром покати, даже продуктовые полки и те были переломаны в труху.  
Аккуратно ступая, Гинтоки следовал за Кагурой, которая теперь шла, низко пригнувшись. Они забрались на второй этаж, где девочка покрутилась на одном месте, а потом выпрямилась, расслабилась. Махнула рукой, мол, все в порядке.  
\- Все равно не уходи далеко, - попросил Гинтоки. Та в ответ только кивнула.  
Собственный голос отражался в пустом здании гулким исковерканным эхом. Ему очень хотелось поговорить с рыжей бестией, но он не мог. Вечно языкастая девчонка перестала говорить, и в этом безумном, перевернувшемся с ног на голову мире, это оказалось самой большой катастрофой.  
Он осторожно взобрался на крышу по пожарной лестнице: захотел снова осмотреть город сверху. Чутью его маленькой разведчицы можно полностью довериться, но хитиновые панцири на дороге не давали покоя. И не зря – на крыше он нашел еще несколько остовов тварей, и некоторые из них явно были ростом с Гинтоки. Вначале захвата тварями Эдо те достигали мужчине по пояс, а выше попадались только в одном случае – если это были мутанты. Вот будто и без этого было мало напастей! Мутантами становились укушенные космическими захватчиками люди. Долго болели, менялись изнутри. Сначала кашляли коричневой жижей, затем покрывались бурыми пятнами. Кожа становилась твердой на спине и животе, руки и ноги утончались, и наконец…  
\- Мммммм! - радостно позвала Кагура. Он хотел шикнуть на нее, чтобы не поднимала шума, но вдруг понял, что та смеется. Остановился, глядя, как маленькая тощая фигурка несется прямо к нему, смешно шлепая ногами по бетону, высоко держа что-то над головой. Сощурившись, он с удивлением обнаружил в руках девочки батончик шоколадки. Уже без обертки, надкушенный с одной стороны (наверняка самой Кагурой), но это все равно еда.  
\- Мм! - вдруг вскрикнула Кагура, ее нога в совсем разболтавшемся тапочке поскользнулась на мусоре. Гинтоки бросился было к ней, но голова опять закружилась от резкого движения, и он застыл на месте, стискивая зубы, чтобы не потерять сознание. Когда рев в ушах прекратился, он увидел, как девочка упала, пропахала носом по полу, а шоколадка выпала из кулачка и увязла в жиже чего-то зелено-бурого, скорее всего, в останках одного из существ. Мгновение стояла кристальная тишина.  
А потом девочка где лежала, там и заплакала. Навзрыд, да так горько, что Гинтоки не нашел в себе сил отругать ее, хотя раньше, в другой эпохе, постоянно давал мелкой подзатыльники за неуклюжесть, еще и злобно отчитывал. Кагура подползла к батончику, хотела запустить руку в грязь, выудить его, наверное, но Гинтоки остановил ее. Присел рядом на корточки, осторожно, чтобы проклятые мошки слабости не вертелись перед глазами. Запустил руку в грязные рыжие волосы, потрепал.  
\- Не трогай руками всякую гадость, - улыбнулся он поникшей от горя девочке.- Ничего страшного, ты же знаешь, я не сильно люблю «Сникерс».  
Она кивнула и вновь зарыдала, размазывала слезы и сопли по лицу грязным рукавом некогда красной одежки в китайском стиле. Гинтоки успокаивающе гладил ее по голове, одновременно косясь по сторонам.  
Кагура не плакала, даже когда умер Садахару.

 

Батончик оказался не единственной едой, что нашла девочка. В железной коробке сейфа лежали еще несколько банок с тунцом, зачерствелая буханка хлеба в полиэтилене и пара сморщенных яблок. Сладостей больше не оказалось, и Гинтоки грустно улыбнулся, вспомнив свою старую слабость к вкусностям. Крышка от сейфа лежала рядом, с большой вмятиной от кулака Кагуры. Им обоим действительно повезло, что девочка из Ято. Гинтоки не сказал бы, что теперь сумел бы сам открыть его, учитывая общее истощение.  
Хлюпнув носом, Кагура указала на дырку в стене. Он только сейчас заметил, что руки у Кагуры все в ссадинах. Почуяла, вырыла чью-то заначку. Хорошая идея, но вот зачем оставлять еду, Гинтоки не понимал. Возможно, твари на крыше могли бы рассказать о человеке, что это сделал, если бы остались живы и могли говорить. Идиотские мысли. Гинтоки снова потрепал малявку по голове.  
\- Умница.  
Они уселись есть прямо на полу. Гинтоки открыл одну банку ножом, цыкнул на мелкую, чтобы не потянулась внутрь пальцами, несмотря на рваные жестяные края. Удерживая одной рукой голодную девочку, другой вынул из открытого рта сейфа толстую черную папку с листами бумаги, аккуратно выложил на нее кусочки рыбы, старясь не расплескать масло. Кагура тут же принялась есть, запихивала в себя еду, даже не прожевывая. Он же разломил батон, оторвал кусок, и дочиста вымокал оставшееся в банке, прежде чем открыть новую и поделить уже пополам. Есть хотелось нестерпимо. По черной папке пошли масляные разводы, но никого это не волновало. Кандзи "Бухгалтерия" на ней походили на что-то совсем из другой эры.  
После еды вернулись силы, мир заиграл другим, более ярким разнообразием серого. Собрав еду в узел, Гинтоки покачал головой, когда Кагура погладила свой живот.  
\- Оставим на вечер. Если съешь все сейчас, вечером будешь жаловаться, что не можешь уснуть, потому что живот урчит.  
Девочка недоверчиво покосилась на него, когда он закинул их скудные пожитки за плечи, но послушалась. К вечеру они покинули развалины: Гинтоки настоял на том, чтобы не ночевать в городе.  
Ночью он долго не мог уснуть, лежал, тихонько уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, притворяясь спящим. Кагура мгновенно просыпалась, если он начинал ворочаться без сна или вставал, чтобы прогуляться. В такие ночи он малодушно радовался, что Кагура больше не разговаривала, и тогда он сам мог не говорить много, ведь они и так понимали друг друга. А вся та вина, что скопилась внутри, не исчезнет со словами, так что нечего попусту сотрясать воздух. Не следует девочке знать, что в первый же день нашествия по телевизору постоянно крутили запись с интервью чертового фиолетового принца, где тот поведал о единственном способе остановить инопланетное вторжение. О том, что, только убив их королеву, маленькое существо с надписью "Горо" на спине, можно было уничтожить всю нацию до единой особи. Это совсем бесполезная сейчас информация.  
Гинтоки резко вздохнул, пытаясь проглотить подкативший к горлу ком отчаяния, и расслабил кулаки. Он даже не заметил, когда сжал их с такой силой, что отросшие ногти оставили на ладонях следы. Кагура беспокойно зашевелилась во сне, прижалась плотнее. Он обнял ее сильнее, чувствуя рядом живое тепло. Кагуре совсем не обязательно знать, что ее глупый Гин-чан отпустил пойманную королеву на волю, потому что пожалел малютку. А затем по телевизору показали ее изображение из архивов фотографий принца, всего несколькими минутами позже. Это все его, Гинтоки, вина, только его. Рассвет он встретил с тупой головной болью и красными от недостатка сна глазами.  
Днем они съели оставшиеся две банки с тунцом, и Кагура уплела оба сморщенных яблока, даже не моргнув. Гинтоки не решился, опасаясь проблем с желудком.  
Еще через день, прямо на дороге они нашли кострище, полное костей. Гинтоки поворочал палкой в пепле, пытаясь найти хоть что-то.  
Кагура ткнула пальцем в кости, будто спрашивая.  
\- Не знаю, – нахмурился он. Оглянулся вокруг, но, куда ни кинь взгляд, виднелись только полуобглоданные стволы деревьев бывшего леска с одной стороны, да мертвые поля, переходящие в серое небо, с другой. Нужно было уходить с дороги. - Пойдем.  
Кагура послушно кивнула, и до конца дня они шли вдоль главного пути, прячась между деревьями на обочине.  
Гинтоки так и не осмелился сказать девочке, что кости в кострище принадлежали человеку.

 

Утром он проснулся не из-за урчания собственного живота или живота Кагуры, что часто бывало, а из-за звуков борьбы. Быстро открыл глаза, одновременно нащупывая на груди нож в ножнах.  
Кагуру он заметил сразу, как и ее противника. Они катались по земле, сцепившись в один комок тощих конечностей, рычали, кусались, пинались. Гинтоки осторожно выдохнул. По крайней мере, незнакомец - человек. Кагура изловчилась укусить соперника за плечо, а тот в ответ саданул ей кулаком в ухо. Они одновременно отскочили в разные стороны, присели на корточки друг напротив друга, рыча, словно звереныши. Подгадав момент, Гинтоки занял место справа от Кагуры, вытянув впереди себя обнаженный нож. У противника намного меньше шансов одному против двоих. Девочка дернулась, зарычала сильнее.  
\- Сого, назад! – послышался за их спиной знакомый голос. Гинтоки резко повернулся, оружие наготове, и нос к носу столкнулся с Хиджикатой Тоширо, замкомом Шинсенгуми. Или бывшим замкомом бывшего Шинсенгуми. Прищурившись, Гинтоки разглядывал долговязую фигуру в черном тряпье. Хиджиката изучал его с не меньшим недоверием. На вечно хмуром бледном лице непривычна черная бороденка смотрелась нелепо.  
\- Китаянка? - спросил еще один знакомый голос, и Гинтоки с удивлением понял, что противник Кагуры на самом деле оказался Окитой Сого, командиром первого отряда Шинсенгуми. Бывшим командиром бывшего первого отряда бывшего Шинсенгуми, снова поправил себя Гинтоки.  
\- Ммм? - в ответ протянула девочка.  
\- Совсем одичала, мелкая? - ухмыльнулся Окита, выпрямляясь. Тощий, в балахоне какого-то невнятного цвета на голое тело, он сейчас совсем не походил на всегда аккуратного офицера полиции.  
\- ММММ!  
\- Что ты сказала?  
\- Кагура!  
\- Сого!  
Гинтоки опять повернулся к Хиджикате. Тот кивнул головой в знак приветствия, а после поманил их за собой. Их небольшая стоянка располагалась неподалеку. Немного наваленного лапника, который членистоногие почему-то не жрали. Гинтоки пришла мрачная мысль, что иголками им попросту срать было неудобно. Костер искрился, даря тепло и, присмотревшись, Гинтоки вздохнул с облегчением – бывшие Шинсенгуми жарили на костре не человеческое мясо, а всего лишь грибы. Не то, чтобы он их подозревал в чем-то, но это все-таки первые люди за черт знает сколько дней. Возле костра подошедших встретил еще один старый знакомый.  
\- Йо, Горилла! - кивнул он бывшему командующему бывшего Шинсенгуми. Кондо в ответ только сдержанно кивнул. Выглядел он неважно – не только худой, но и бледный точно смерть, с ввалившимися от голода и усталости глазами. Но радушно встретил гостей, и даже пригласил разделить с ними скромную трапезу, хотя Окита и повозмущался немного, почему это он должен свою добычу отдавать каким-то безработным.  
Слова вязли в горле с непривычки. Гинтоки говорил за себя и Кагуру во время пути, но все же редко. Чаще они общались жестами и, прекрасно понимая друг друга без слов. Гинтоки сглатывал слюну, искал слова, рассказывая о том, что случилось с ними. Такими темпами он не только думать, но и говорить разучится!  
Шинсены поведали, что они остались в городе в попытке защитить тех граждан, что выжили. Организовали с помощью Мацудайры сопротивление, дрались с чудовищами, но те всё прибывали и прибывали.  
\- В конце концов, начальник посадил всех выживших на свой вертолет, - закончил свою историю Кондо. - И приказал пилоту лететь на юго-восток, туда, где…  
\- Кондо-сан, - тихо прервал его Хиджиката, глянул исподлобья. Тот лишь улыбнулся.  
\- Что ты, Тоши, сейчас не время хранить тайны, тем более такие.  
\- Одно дело тайны, другое дело, когда что-то замалчивают, - покосился на Гинтоки бывший замком. - Они так и не сказали, куда делся их очкарик.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Куда делся ваш Мацудайра и ваши люди? Почему вас только трое? – в ответ окрысился Гинтоки, пытаясь незаметно нащупать спрятанный под лохмотьями нож. Рано он расслабился, ох, рано! Все–таки те кости в кострище… От одной мысли мутило, но сейчас не то время, чтобы верить в старые идеалы. Глянул на Кагуру - та увлеченно пила чай из огромной кружки, отданную ей Кондо. Тут же перевел взгляд на Хиджикату, который медленно потянулся за пенек. В свете огня ясно виднелись очертания катаны, лежащей на земле. Вот черт… Свой боккен Гинтоки потерял давно. Вернее, оставил в теле...  
\- Мы столкнулись с этими…существами в воздухе, - буркнул до сих пор молчавший Окита, ковыряясь в зубах веточкой. Блеснул глазами из-под грязной челки некогда светлых волос. - Возникла паника. Вертолет разбился. Выжили только мы. Вернее, мы и Ямазаки, но его придавило ящиком с взрывчаткой. Обе ноги оказались сломаны. Он оставался в сознании до последнего и предложил взорвать все, как только они подберутся ближе, после падения. Мы хотели забрать Ямазаки с собой, но он пригрозил взорвать все сразу же, вместе с нами, если мы не уберемся к чертовой матери подальше. Так и сказал. У этого ублюдка не было никакого уважения к старшим офицерам.  
Гинтоки глянул на Кондо. Тот сдержанно кивнул.  
\- Это правда, Йорозуя. Я не хотел его оставлять, но Ямазаки настоял. Другой вопрос, что ты слышал об этом? - И Кондо поставил перед собой на землю маленький, с две ладони, радиоприемник.  
Гинтоки обменялся взглядами с Хиджикатой и нехотя отпустил нож. Тот в ответ убрал руку с катаны.  
Кондо включил приемник, начал настраивать что-то, но тут же сгорбился в приступе глухого кашля.  
\- Не напрягайтесь, Кондо-сан. Вам лучше отдохнуть, - тут же спохватился Хиджиката.  
\- Все в порядке, Тоши, - отмахнулся тот от него. Гинтоки нахмурился, но промолчал.  
Радио ожило, затрещало чересчур громко. Выругавшись, бывший Командующий выкрутил ручку громкости. Вскоре послышались слова:  
\- …корабль…тай…всем разумны.. сущест.....райо.. космодро.. Орнадо...повтор...райо.. космодро...надо...ждем...сентябр…ходите...  
Голос явно записали, чтобы постоянно транслировать на всех частотах. Гинтоки уже слышал эту запись. Примерно на седьмой день их путешествия. Собственно, они и шли в космопорт Орнадо, хотя он и удивился, что они не сбились с дороги. Ориентироваться приходилось по звездам, как когда-то давно на войне. Юго-восток от Эдо, примерно двести тысяч километров.  
\- Да, я слышал. Хотя не знаю, правда ли это или...  
\- ..ловушка, подстроенная… кем-то. Или корабль уже улетел, ведь ты сам слышал – точная дата не прослушивается, сколько мы не пытались: слишком много помех, - договорил за него Хиджиката. Он сидел, нервно сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы рук у себя на коленях. Привычка курильщика, который до смерти хотел затянуться. - Но у нас нет другого выбора, ведь так, Саката?  
Молчание разлилось между ними, тягостное и неспокойное, прерываемое статическими шумами из передатчика. Кондо, наконец, выключил его, спрятал куда-то в складки своих многочисленных одежд. На него надели одеял пять, отчего тот походил на капусту из детской загадки.  
\- Нам ничего не остается делать, только проверить самим, ведь так? – спросил он, затем хлопнул в ладоши и натянуто улыбнулся.  
Хиджиката оторвал пристальный взгляд от лица Гинтоки. Медленно кивнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Поэтому завтра с утра мы продолжим наш путь! – заключил бывший командующий бывшего Шинсенгуми.  
\- Мы? - одновременно спросили Гинтоки и Хиджиката.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Кондо. - Судя по моей карте, мы недалеко. Возьмем их с собой. Ведь это то, что должны делать Шинсенгуми - охранять мирных жителей.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на своего командующего как-то странно, но все же снова кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Только если они все же ответят, куда дели своего очкарика.  
\- Шинпачи погиб, - быстро отрезал Гинтоки. Шинсенгуми переглянулись.  
Услышав имя Шинпачи, Кагура выронила кружку и замычала в голос, бешено вращая глазами. Гинтоки схватил ее в охапку, крепко прижал к себе. Хмуро глянул на Хиджикату. Тот виновато отвел взгляд. Гинтоки улегся вместе с Кагурой возле костра. Девочка засучила руками и ногами, стараясь вырваться, но, наконец, пригрелась и все же затихла. Только тихонько вздрагивала во сне, крепко сжимая кулачки на груди у Гинтоки.

Ночью он проснулся потому, что захотелось отлить. Костер горел, подкормленный недавно подкинутым большим поленом. Все, кто был возле костра, спали, но кого-то не хватало. В неровном свете огня и в куче тряпья было трудно различить Шинсенов между собой. Решив, что они выставили кого-то на вахту, Гинтоки высвободился из объятий Кагуры. Уходить далеко он не решился, поэтому просто завернул за дерево. Справляя нужду, уставился в небо. Сквозь серо-сизые облака то тут, то там сверкали фонарики звезд. В первые дни ночью он часто видел огни космических кораблей в небе. Высоко в небе, и, даже разожги они огромный костер, вряд ли их кто-нибудь бы спас. Были ли это спасатели или бежавшие с Земли аманто, он не знал. Последние несколько дней огней совсем не было, только звезды. Наверное, все, кто имел такую возможность, давно улетели с Земли…  
Справившись, Гинтоки медленно пошел назад, но, услышав странные звуки, прислушался, нашел их источник. Недалеко от костра, чуть в стороне обнаружился Окита. Гинтоки хотел его окликнуть, но после разобрал, что за звуки тот издавал. Мальчишка кашлял, согнувшись пополам возле дерева. Отрывисто, захлебываясь воздухом и прикрыв рот рукой, стараясь заглушить звуки. Наверное, приступ скрутил его прежде, чем он успел уйти дальше, там, где его не услышали бы. Под ногами предательски хрустнула ветка, и Окита резко обернулся на звук, уставился на него огромными глазищами сверкавшими на худом-худом лице, совсем как у Кагуры. Гинтоки осторожно подошел ближе, остановился в двух шагах.  
\- Покажи руку, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал он. Мало того, что ему совсем не нравилась вся эта история с неизвестно куда подевавшимися мирными жителями, с непонятным недомоганием Кондо, так еще и это!  
Окита выпрямился, кашлянул еще раз, оторвал ладонь ото рта и протянул ее в сторону Гинтоки. Кровь в свете луны казалась почти черной. Гинтоки уже не раз видел, чем заканчивали те, кто кашлял кровью. На войне, совсем в другой эре. И в больнице, с сестрой мальчишки, тоже в другой жизни. Какая гребаная ирония судьбы.  
\- Это, конечно, не мое дело, - начал было он, но Окита отрывисто прервал его:  
\- Скажешь хоть слово Хиджикате или уж тем более - Кондо-сану, убью, не раздумывая!  
Гинтоки минуту изучал полного решимости пацана, а после пожал плечами и пошел назад, к костру. За спиной опять сдавленно закашляли. Вернувшись, он увидел, что Хиджиката не спал. Замком ворошил палкой тлеющие поленья, подкидывал новые. Вот кто за костром следил. Хиджиката посмотрел на него ввалившимися от усталости глазами, но Гинтоки готов был поклясться, что тот не его ждал. Укладываясь спать, Гинтоки вновь крепко обнял Кагуру. Та прильнула к нему сразу же, уткнулась лицом в грудь.Там, где, захлебываясь жизнью, билось сердце.

 

Они вышли к космопорту на третий день совместного путешествия.  
Шли в основном молча, берегли силы. Кагура бегала на разведку вместе с Окитой, но по возращении жалась к Гинтоки, не отходила ни на шаг. Шинсенгуми тоже держались особняком. Кондо с каждым днем чувствовал себя все хуже, из-за него они шли медленно. На третий день он не смог встать самостоятельно. Хиджиката предлагал соорудить носилки, но тот отмахнулся, поднялся с помощью Окиты, который, тощий и осунувшийся, подставил свое плечо, помог подняться. Прошагав немного, Кондо дальше пошел сам, но часто останавливался, отдыхал. Гинтоки использовал остановки, чтобы самому перевести дух. Голова противно кружилась все чаще.  
После стольких дней пути, когда вокруг царствовали разруха и совсем другой мир, увидеть перед собой гигантские железные ворота космопорта было странно. Путешественники заметили их сразу, еще издали. Долго стояли, высматривали, не мираж ли. Гинтоки отправил Кагуру вперед, и та вернулась, сияя как начищенный медяк. Покивала, мол, путь свободен. Идти решили сразу, близость цели придала сил всем. Однако, пока спускались с пригорка к воротам, Гинтоки все боялся, что они были прекрасной мишенью для любой атаки. Нервно озирающийся по сторонам Хиджиката явно разделял его мнение.  
Когда они дошли до ворот, то Гинтоки понял, почему они его так удивили. Стена, высотой метров в пять, сплошной железной громадой возвышались над ними. Неприступная, глухая, полностью целая, она будто разделяла мир сзади, серый, тусклый и безжизненный, ввергнутый в эпоху деградации и разрухи, и мир, что ждал дальше, неизведанный, загадочный и полный надежды.  
Ворота оказались чуть-чуть приоткрыты. Так, что можно протискиваться пришлось по одному, боком. Кондо пролез с трудом, с него пришлось снять часть одежды. Вопреки опасениям, здание космопорта пустовало, ни одного признака отвратительных монстров. Девочка повертелась на месте, порычала, вздернув нос, но и только.  
\- Нам туда, - указал Кондо на ведущую наверх, к стеклянному куполу приемной рубки, лестницу. Видеть целое стекло было дико. Видеть целое здание, тем более из металла, было дико.  
Что-то было не так.  
\- Постой, - позвал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката оглянулся, хотел что-то сказать, но Кондо вдруг скрутило прямо на первых ступеньках, он закашлял, хватаясь за грудь, а потом зажав себе рот рукой. Гинтоки молниеносно выхватил нож, но замком тут же приставил зачехленную катану ему к горлу. Кагура вновь зарычала, но не двинулась с места, остановленная Гинтоки, который выставил в ее сторону ладонь, призывая не двигаться.  
Окита встал на колени перед своим командующим, придерживая его за плечи, пока тот кашлял, все сильнее и сильнее, пока, в конце концов, его не начало рвать жижей, зелено-бурой, вязкой.  
\- Вы знали, что он мутирует, - Гинтоки констатировал факт, наблюдая за Хиджикатой и отмечая, что у того совсем ввалившиеся больные глаза, бескровные губы, и сам он буквально шатается на ветру, подобно былинке. Но катана в руке бывшего офицера Шинсенгуми даже не дрогнула.

\- У них наверняка есть лекарства…  
\- Его не пустят на борт, даже если корабль и существует! – заорал он, глядя за плечо Хиджикаты, где Кондо рвал совсем худыми руками слои одежды на себе, как необратимо менялся, а его кожа покрывалась бурыми пятнами.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь, Йорозуя? – зло зашептал Хиджиката с оттенком прежней злобы в голосе. – Бросить его? А? Оставить на произвол этим чудовищам? Что? А? Ответь мне, черт побери? Что бы ты сделал, если бы тот, кто тебе дорог, вдруг начал превращаться в непонятную тварь? Чтобы ты сделал? Если бы это была твоя китаянка Кагура? Или твой мелкий Шинпа...  
Хиджиката вдруг запнулся, заметив, как глянул на него Гинтоки. Его глаза расширились в понимании, он открыл рот в карикатурно-нелепом «о» за миг до того, как его сбила с ног совсем не контролирующая себя Кагура. Не стоило ему поминать Шинпачи...  
Отпихнув от себя кусающуюся девчонку, бывший замком взвился на ноги, закричал, совсем как раньше, с перекошенным от злобы лицом:  
\- Он ведь мутировал, да? Твой мелкий? Он стал мутантом, и ты бросил его, да? Оставил, не пытаясь помочь или спасти? Да? Ты…  
Кулак Гинтоки встретился со скулой Хиджикаты раньше, чем нога Кагуры. Поэтому ему повезло, и он заработал синяк вместо расколотого черепа, когда девочка, промахнувшись, впечаталась ногой в стену позади него. Металл обшивки лопнул по швам. Кагура же из Ято, в конце концов.  
Гинтоки схватил противника за грудки, отмечая про себя, что тот легкий как перышко и совсем худущий под своими лохмотьями. Притянул к себе близко-близко, так, что их носы почти соприкасались.  
\- Если для тебя этот человек действительно дорог, лучше убей его.  
Хиджиката отпихнул его от себя, ударил вслепую, наотмашь. Гинтоки отскочил, прижал ладонь к щеке. Во рту было солоно от крови.  
\- Ни за что, - процедил тот, с дикими глазами надвигаясь на него. Боковым зрением Гинтоки заметил, что Кагура высвободила ногу из железа и готовилась напасть во второй раз. Они находились всего в двух шагах от спасения, черт возьми!  
\- Ни за что! - в тон Хиджикате в отчаянии выкрикнул за их спиной Окита, и они повернулись, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть помесь членистоногой твари и человека, носившую ранее имя Кондо Исао. Бледный точно полотно мальчишка сжимал его в объятиях, несмотря на членистые отвратительные лапы, на хитиновый панцирь вместо груди, на жвала вместо рта. Окиту трясло, он плакал, слезы чертили белые полоски в грязи на совсем юном лице, он мотал головой из стороны в сторону, повторяя снова и снова:  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Ни за что! Ни за что!  
\- Тоши, Сого…- голос существа в его руках совсем не походил на голос бывшего Командующего.  
Хиджиката вдруг всхлипнул сам, выронил катану, кинулся вперед, совсем забыв про Гинтоки. Кагура присела на корточки, и выгнувшись, громко завыла.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Кондо-сан! – хватаясь за сегментную полуруку, отчаянно зашептал Хиджиката. – Мы почти на месте, мы найдем лекарство…  
\- Лекарства может и не быть, - глухо сказал Гинтоки, отворачиваясь от сцены, которую он уже имел несчастье видеть. Кагура у его ног беспокойно закрутилась волчком. Она не говорила с тех пор, как Гинтоки проткнул хитиновый слой на груди Шинпачи своим боккеном. Поначалу он думал, что она сорвала голос, крича от горя почти всю ночь. Но дни шли, голос вернулся, а речь - нет. Со временем они научились общаться и без нее. - Лучше убейте его, пока он еще в сознании.  
\- Заткнись! - одновременно заорали на него Хиджиката и Окита.  
\- Для него все кончено, - добавил Гинтоки. - Он теперь не человек.  
\- Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись!  
Кагура вдруг вскинулась, указывая назад. Гинтоки повернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть здоровенные черные усы, показавшиеся из проема ворот, через которые они пришли. Черт!  
\- Нужно уходить!  
Он поманил Кагуру, схватил оброненную Хиджикатой катану, а тот вдвоем с Окитой подхватил под руки Кондо,и вместе они взобрались по лестнице наверх. Дверь в главное здание была заперта. Гинтоки взвыл, наблюдая движущуюся бурую массу, заполонившую подножие лестницы, словно они вернулись на улицы Эдо. Кагура ударила ногой прямо под замок, но дверь не поддалась, только прогнулся металл. Она ударила еще. Гинтоки добавил вместе с ней.  
\- Твою ж мать!!!  
\- Тоши, Сого, пожалуйста, - каким образом Кондо, а вернее, то, что уже совсем не походило на него, умудрялся говорить жвалами, осталось за гранью понимания Гинтоки. - Я хочу умереть… человеком…  
Занятый выбиванием двери, Гинтоки только возмутился слегка, когда Хиджиката, поднявшись, вырвал у него из рук свою катану. Они с Окитой аккуратно усадили Кондо-сана, встали над ним плечо к плечу, прямые точно палки, затем одновременно церемонно поклонились. Что произошло дальше, он не увидел, потому что дверь внезапно поддалась, резко распахнулась, и он кубарем вкатился внутрь. Кагура влетела вслед за ним, впечаталась головой ему в грудь. Что-то хрустнуло. Черт, он, похоже, сломал ребра.  
Гинтоки оглянулся. В конце коридора виднелась винтовая лестница, ведущая в контроль-рубку. Оттуда наверняка и пускали ту самую запись, что они слышали по радио.  
\- Нам наверх! – крикнул он, высунувшись в проем только что выломанной двери. Двое оставшихся Шинсенгуми не спешили идти за ним. Стояли, безжизненно глядя на своего командира, который после смерти опять превратился в человека, как и Шинпачи тогда. На обеих катанах человеческая кровь мешалась с бурой слизью. На лестнице внизу слышалось шуршание взбирающихся вверх на многочисленных лапах противников.  
\- Быстрее!  
Окита вдруг зашелся кашлем, но быстро справился с собой, вытер, не стесняясь, кровь с ладони об одежду.  
\- Данна, вам лучше идти дальше. Мы тут немного их задержим. - Мальчишка принял стойку, загораживая собой лестничный проем.  
\- Если будет кого, позови на помощь, - подхватил Хиджиката, становясь с ним рядом, перехватил покрепче катану в руках. Гинтоки только сейчас заметил, что лезвия катан у них обоих изъедены жвалами. Они не первый раз сражались с этими тварями. Вспомнились разговоры о том, что они покинули вертолет с боем.  
\- Чего ты стоишь, иди! – крикнул Хиджиката, разрубая пополам первого противника, взобравшегося по лестнице. Дикий визг известил о том, что отныне Хиджиката - смертник, и каждая особь будет пытаться убить его.  
\- Иди, ведь тебе есть...- подхватил Окита, вонзая свою катану в подпрыгнувшую к нему другую тварь, и становясь целью номер два в их списке.  
\- … ради кого жить!!!  
Гинтоки развернулся, подхватил рвущуюся наружу Кагуру на руки и бросился бежатт к винтовой лестнице наверх. Мелькнула мысль, что он мчится прямо ко льву в пасть, но он отбросил ее. Сзади доносились все новые и новые взвизгивания убиваемых монстров.  
\- Идиоты, такие идиоты, - шептал он, пока по щекам текли горячие слезы.  
Из-за усталости, перенапряжения, голода и боли в поломанных ребрах мир выкидывал фортели перед глазами, грозя перевернуться с ног на голову. Нет... еще чуть-чуть, еще... Впереди доносились чьи-то голоса. Люди? Неужели?!!  
Он влетел в рубку на полной скорости, крича во всю мощь легких...  
..из огромного панорамного окна на него смотрела совершено пустая взлетно-посадочная площадка.  
В рубке не было ни одной живой души.  
Ни человека, ни твари.  
Он где стоял, там и сел, не веря своим глазам. Даже Кагура, и та перестала вырываться из рук.  
Как же так? Как же? …а голоса?  
\- … сентября, приходите. Космический корабль Кихейтай. Всем разумным существам, мы в районе космопорта Орнадо, повторяю, район космопорта Орнадо. Ждем до пятнадцатого сентября, приходите.  
Пятнадцатое сентября.  
Когда они покинули Эдо, только начиналась осень, и они шли сюда три недели!!!  
Гинтоки запрокинул голову и громко, истерично рассмеялся.  
Мало того, что они опоздали, так еще и голос, записанный на пленке и лишенный статических помех радиоэфира, принадлежал Такасуги Шинске.  
Человеку, который когда-то сказал ему, что хочет уничтожить весь мир.

 

Сколько он смеялся так, в истерике катаясь по полу, он не помнил.  
Значит, все это напрасно? Весь этот голод, страхи, весь этот путь? Подозрения, убийства, оставленные позади идиоты? Кагура, потерявшая от горя речь? Всё это?  
Он очнулся тогда, когда рядом зашевелилась чья-то тень, и Кагура с разворота отправила в полет особенно отвратительного монстра через всю рубку. Коричневое тело ударилось о переговорное устройство, и голос Такасуги прервался на полуслове.  
\- Умрите! - Гинтоки взвился на ноги, чтобы увидеть, как прилетевшие с другой планеты в поисках еды существа заполоняют комнату. Значит, те идиоты на лестничной площадке… Он выхватил нож и скинул мешающую накидку. Бешенный рыжеволосый смерч с визгом ввинтился в толпу коричневых чудовищ, и Гинтоки ничего не оставалась, как сделать то же самое. Он пинался, кромсал ножом, а когда тот выпал из скользких от слизи пальцев, разрывал жвала руками, бил наотмашь, бил кулаками, бил локтями и наступал ногами, еще, и еще, и еще…  
\- Умрите! Умрите, ебаные твари! Умрите! Умрите! Умрите!!!  
Он захлебнулся собственным криком, когда его резко подняло за ноги в воздух, тряхнуло пару раз. Гинтоки прикусил язык от боли, ткнувшей горячей иголкой по ребра. Когда в глазах прояснилось, он различил, что на спине одной из огромных членистоногих, наверняка мутанте, сидела маленькая, меньше его ладони, с надписью "Горо" на спине.  
Королева.  
Та самая, которую он отпустил тогда, еще в Йорозуйе. Та самая королева, чья смерть могла положить конец всему этому безумию... Он завыл, задергался, но жвала двух огромных монстров крепко держали его за ноги. Только совсем стертые в пути сапоги спасали, и то ненадолго. Стоит тварям чуть сильнее сжать челюсти, и их яд проникнет в кожу, и тогда он тоже станет одним из них, одним из этих тварей, нет, нет, нет…  
Паника затопила сознание, и понадобилось время, чтобы он понял, что чей-то тонкий мелодичный голос, оказывается, звучал не в его голове.  
\- Слышишь меня, человек? Прикажи ей остановиться!  
Гинтоки поглядел по сторонам, но не нашел никого, кто бы мог произнести эти слова. Кагура все еще дралась, полностью подвластная крови Ято. Тела монстров вылетали в давно разбитое панорамное окно с одного тычка, устилали хитиновыми трупами пополам с битым стеклом взлетно-посадочную полосу внизу.  
\- Эй! Смотри сюда, человек! – вновь прозвучал голосок, и Гинтоки с ужасом заметил прямо рядом со своим лицом маленькую королеву. Ее жвала двигались, и из них выходили слова:  
\- Мы следовали за вами, чтобы узнать о других. Ято тебя слушается, хотя ты намного слабее ее. Прикажи ей остановиться!  
\- Я сошел с ума, - рассмеялся Гинтоки. – Я вижу говорящего…  
\- Ваш язык совсем не труден. Достаточно было ассимилировать одного из вас, и я смогла получить ваш генетических код, ваши знания и в том числе и язык. Хотя использовать все это могу только я. Повторяю – прикажи Ято остановиться.  
\- С какой это радости я должен это делать?  
\- Потому что мне не нравится, когда моих подданных убивают в таком количестве. Мы многих потеряли в пожаре вашего главного города. Мы, конечно, и так убьем ее, но я хотела бы обойтись малой кровью.  
Гинтоки снова залился смехом.  
\- Малой кровью? Это говорите мне вы? Вы? И зачем мне это, вы ведь все равно нас сожрете!  
\- Это говорю тебе я, а я... эй… Послушай, я тебя знаю, человек, - королева вдруг замолчала, будто вспоминая. – Ты тот, кто отпустил меня на волю. Я тогда нехорошо себя чувствовала из-за перелета в космосе, отбилась от сородичей. Ты мог бы меня убить, но отпустил.  
«О, как бы я хотел найти машину времени и таки убить тебя!» - подумал Гинтоки.  
\- Значит, ты за этим пришел, человек?  
\- Ась?  
\- Хорошо, так уж и быть. Ты спас меня и отпустил, поэтому я исполню любое твое желание. Королева Горо умеет быть благодарной.  
Он сошел с ума.  
Свихнулся.  
Поехал крышей.  
Чокнулся.  
\- Желание?  
-_Да.  
-_Любое?  
-_Любое.  
Мир превратился в коричнево-мертвый хаос, скатился в каменный век по развитию, был уничтожен, съеден, переварен. Какое желание у него могло быть в этом насквозь мертвом серо-коричневом мире?  
Гинтоки, сощурившись, посмотрел на королеву, хотя из-за висения вниз головой кровь в висках неприятно пульсировала в висках, и сосредоточить взгляд на такой маленькой цели становилось трудно, но он постарался. Заметил тонкие шевелящиеся усики, черные глазки.  
Наконец, расплылся в дикой, безумной улыбке обреченного человека.  
\- Убирайтесь. Нахуй. С Земли.  
Несколько биений сердца в висках стояла тишина, хотя Кагура все еще дралась, и все еще визжали собратья разможженых о стенки поданных маленькой королевы.  
Горо тяжело вздохнула, совсем по-человечьи.  
\- Хорошо.  
Задвигала туловищем, выпустила тонкие крылья. Поднялась в воздух, покружила немного над головой Гинтоки, и вылетела прочь.  
Он больно ударился об пол, когда твари отпустили его. Расправив крылья, они устремились за своей королевой. Гинтоки охнул, перевернулся на бок. Резко вскочил, покачнулся, но все-таки сумел пройти несколько шагов, чтобы высунуть голову в проем выбитого окна.  
Отовсюду, куда только ни кинь взгляд, поднимались вверх тяжелые туши на тонких крыльях. Из самого космопорта, из-за его пределов, из-за леса, откуда они пришли, дальше и дальше, тысячи, миллионы.  
Гинтоки стоял и осоловело любовался тем, как небо потемнело, раскрасилось бурым из-за тел покидающих Землю монстров. Прожорливых созданий, которые не оставили после себя ничего, кроме пустой съеденной Земли. Ничего, ниче...  
Что-то толкнулось ему в бок. Он глянул вниз, на прижимающуюся к нему Кагуру. Она обнимала его липкими ручонками и смотрела в шевелящееся темное небо, открыв рот от изумления. Горячая. Живая.  
Гинтоки обнял ее в ответ, прижал хрупкое тельце к себе.  
\- Закрой рот, а то муха залетит.  
\- Глупый Гин-чан, - глухо ответила ему в шею Кагура. - Не муха, а таракан.  
Небо потихоньку просветлело, и на нем проклюнулось яркое, желтое теплое солнце, высвечивая белоснежные облака и голубой небосвод.  
\- Пффф, - он запустил руку в рыжие волосы, потрепал. – Твоя правда. Таракан.  
Нестерпимо хотелось жить.


End file.
